Road to their Future
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to Jade Dumps Beck Alternate. It's been a year and a half since Tori and Jade became girlfriends. How has the last year plus gone for them? While taking a road trip after graduation, the couple think back on the last year and a half, from how they met to graduation. M for language and smut in various chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the long awaited sequel to** _ **'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'**_ **, an old fic that I started almost two years ago and finished almost a year ago. I forgot I had plans for a sequel, so thanks to luna1945 for asking about it.**

 **This fic starts before graduation and continues from graduation to starting college, with flashbacks from the end of** _ **'JDBA'**_ **to when this starts. This will also be rated M for a small scene early on and later scenes throughout.**

 **After I finish this fic, I'll be working on the sequel to** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **, and a few other fic ideas after finishing it, and some random one-shot ideas throughout.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"We shouldn't be doing this." Tori pants as she and her girlfriend for the last year and a half Jade make out in the janitor's closet, the couple wearing dresses as Jade's hands move to grip Tori's ass from under her dress.

"Why?" Jade asks, spreading Tori's cheeks, a smirk at how she doesn't feel any underwear on Tori's backside. "We're eighteen, about to graduate in less than an hour. What's the problem?" She asks, moving to the left side of Tori's neck, licking the spot just under her jaw.

"What if the janitor walks in?" Tori tries, eyes closed as Jade massages her butt and licks her neck.

"You mean the janitor currently cleaning up the Black Box theater for the graduation ceremony taking place in forty-five minutes?" Jade asks, pulling away from Tori. "Relax. No one's going to catch us." She says with a smirk, pulling the straps of Tori's dress, both wearing similar dresses but of different colors, their outfits for under their graduation gowns, off her shoulders and seeing that Tori is indeed nude under her dress. "Damn. You look good." She says, removing her dress to show she's as nude as Tori.

"You sure?" Tori asks, playing with Jade's breasts and leaning down, taking Jade's right nipple in her mouth and sucking it.

"Positive." Jade says, moaning as Tori takes her breast in her mouth.

"We have to make this fast." Tori says, kneeling down and licking her lips at the site of Jade's wetness. "We have to meet the others before we head out for the ceremony." She says, licking Jade's lips, the couple moaning at the sensation.

"Then hurry up. I want a turn." Jade says, putting her right leg over Tori's left shoulder, pulling her closer as she leans against the ladder.

Thirty-five minutes later, Tori and Jade walk unto the room usually used to get ready for plays, now fully dressed with their gowns on and their graduation caps on, their hair in simply ponytails, Jade's braided, as they wait for the ceremony to start. "You got a little something on your cheek." Beck tells his ex, nodding towards her right cheek where evidence of her time with Tori in the closet shines in the light of the dressing room.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Beckett." Jade says, wiping her cheek with her index finger and licking it clean., the two growing closer since Tori and Jade started dating a year and a half ago. "You're just pissed I never blew you in the janitor's closet." She whispers to him as Sikowitz announces it's time to get ready.

"So, what are everyone's plans before the graduation party at Beck's?" Tori asks, unaware of Jade's conversation with Beck.

"Visiting my grandma." "Seeing my parents take my brother to his new hospital." Andre and Cat answer, Robbie staying silent from when Jade threw Rex against the wall earlier for asking if he can watch Tori and Jade 'celebrate' after graduation. "I'm getting the party set up. What about you two?" Beck asks, having an idea because of Cat 'overhearing' (spying) on them earlier that day.

"Burying Trina in a ditch." "Getting ready for the party and our summer road trip." Jade and Tori answer simultaneously, Tori slapping Jade for the Goth's answer.

"My brother has something called 'lye' that could help. He said he used it to get rid of someone who annoyed him." Cat says with a scarily serious tone, the others stopping and staring at her as it gets to their turn to head out and get their diplomas.

"She is so weird." Jade says, following Tori out.

"Hey, aren't they supposed to send us out in alphabetical order?" Robbie asks, following everyone else out and into the Black Box.

 **Short start, but I just wanted to get it out and ready to go. Chapters will get longer as this goes.**

 **Updates for this will be whenever I finish each chapter. Don't know how may chapters this will have, but hopefully less than** _ **'JDBA'**_ **had. (31. I had to go back and reread it so I would know which direction to go.)**

 **By the way, I need a name for this. What does everyone think of** _ **'Road To Their Future'**_ **?**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. And, as you can see, the official name is now** _ **'Road To Their Future'**_ **.**

 **This chapter starts the road trip Tori mentioned at the end of the first chapter, as well as showing a flashback from their first official date.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"No." Jade says as she and Tori load up Jade's car the day after graduation.

"Why not?" Tori asks with a pout as she puts her suitcase in the trunk of the car, closing it as she stares at Jade.

"Because I refuse to." Jade counters, opening the driver's side door and climbing in, closing the door and starting her car. "Now get in. We need to stop by Cat's apartment on the way to Vegas." She says, turning the radio on.

"Give me one good reason why we can't visit my sister in college? For crying out loud, we're going to the same college, so why not visit and get used to the layout of the place?" Tori asks, climbing into the passenger's seat, turning Jade's radio down.

"Because I hate your sister. Have since day one. More-so now when she told your dad about us having sex in his car a few months ago." Jade says, pulling away from the Vega house. "And I assure you, next time I see her, I'm shaving her head and shoving the hair down her throat." She says, turning down the street.

"You were using his handcuffs to hold my legs open so you could go down on me. What did you expect her to do? And it was _his_ car. He was going to find out eventually, trust me." Tori says, blushing at the memory of that day, and that the handcuffs were her idea, insisting on keeping her socks on so the cuffs wouldn't dig into her skin.

"What do you mean, he would have found out eventually?" Jade asks, staring at her girlfriend.

"He's a cop, in L.A., with two daughters. Think he wouldn't put cameras in his car in case it got stolen?" Tori asks her, glad she at least kept her shirt and skirt on that day so her father wouldn't see anything no father should see of his daughter.

"Fucking hell, Vega. Tell me this stuff in advance, next time." Jade says, looking ahead as she drives. 'Remind me to use my car next time.' She thinks as they drive towards Cat's apartment, where the redhead once shared with her Nona, now with Sam from the Seattle based web series _iCarly_.

"I tried. Now, why are we going to Cat's?" Tori asks as Jade drives, clearing her thoughts of the many near encounters the two have had with her parents.

"She said she has something for our trip." Jade says, heading for the apartment complex, thoughts on the item Cat accidentally showed her after graduation.

"I hope it's not a massive thing of candy, or anything." Tori says, sighing. "Or a large stuffed animal." She adds as an afterthought.

Ten minutes later, the two stand in front of Cat's apartment door, Jade knocking at a rapid fire pace until Sam opens it to shut her up. "It is seven thirty in the morning. Why the hell are you pounding on our door, West?" Sam asks, her hair showing that she just woke up.

"Cat told us to stop by before we left for our trip. Move." Jade says, pushing past Sam and pulling Tori with her.

"CAT! TORI AND HER BITCHY GIRLFRIEND ARE HERE!" Sam yells, moving into the kitchen.

"YAY!" Cat yells, coming from the room she shares with Sam, Tori and Jade staring at her.

"Do not hug me when you're naked." Jade yells, pushing Cat onto the couch. "And don't hug my girlfriend." She says, stopping Cat from hugging Tori.

"Uh, why are you naked?" Tori asks, unable to pry her eyes away from Cat's nude form, noticing the hickey on Cat's right breast.

"Oh, Sam and I had sex last night, and I was about to take a shower." Cat answers, no shame in her nude form or her activities the night before. "How was the trip?" She asks, looking between Tori and Jade.

"We haven't left yet, now where's the gift you said you had for us?" Jade asks, grabbing a blanket from the couch and hiding Cat's body, not wanting to see her childhood friend naked, glaring at Tori who whined when Cat was covered.

"Oh, yeah. Be back." Cat says, jogging past Tori and Jade, letting the blanket fall to the floor, as she heads to her room, coming back a minute later with a box the size of a shoebox. "Open it." She orders, handing it to Tori.

"Have fun. I got Cat a pink one last month." Sam says as Tori takes off the bright pink ribbon and opens the box, her jaw dropping at the 'gift'.

"Why did _you_ buy a pink dildo?" Jade asks, pulling out the purple dildo, roughly eight inches Jade figures, staring at Sam.

"Cat wanted pink. She gave me head in the shower until I promised to get it. Girl's good with that mouth." Sam says, shrugging as she eats a plate a ham from the fridge. "Now, can you two leave? We have a couple of kids to babysit in a few hours, and Momma wants to have some fun with her Kitty first." She says, putting the ham away and pulling Cat to their room, Cat leaving them with a drawn out 'Bye'.

"Cat got us a…"

"I know. I can't wait to see you cum with this." Jade says, cutting off Tori and pulling her out of the Valentine/Puckett apartment, a smile on her face as she locks the door from inside and closes it on her way out.

 **A bit longer than the last, and not quite the start of the road trip. I don't have any planned destinations, other than a few stops in Vegas, so if anyone knows any recommendations you think Tori and Jade might like to go, let me know.**

 **As for Trina in college, and Tori and Jade visiting, that may or may not be a future chapter. I haven't fully decided yet.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter has the first flashback on their trip, and a hint at their first main stop.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 _Flashback_

 _It's been one month since Tori and Jade's practice date, and things have gone well so far for the two. After the date, the two talked over the weekend before school, the two planning a first real date._

 _Throughout school, Tori and Jade acted like their usual selves, but everyone could notice that there was something different between them._

" _So, how was the big date?" Jade asks his ex girlfriend during lunch the Monday after the practice date, the group knowing all about the date because Cat couldn't keep it to herself._

" _Better than our first date." Jade answers, sipping her coffee. "And she actually made me cum." She throws in, smirking when Beck coughs on his soda and Tori stares at her with wide eyes._

" _Come where?" Cat asks, staring at the two. "How come I couldn't come?" She asks, giving everyone weird looks when they stare at her, Jade and Andre trying not to laugh, only Andre succeeding. "What?" She asks them, looking for an answer._

" _Never mind, Cat. It was a private thing after the date." Beck answers, failing not to picture his ex and friend together. "In all seriousness, how was it?" He asks, shaking his head free of Tori and Jade kissing._

" _It went well." Tori answers, stopping Jade from answering. "We're having a real date this Saturday."_

" _Where at?" Andre asks, swallowing a bite of his pizza._

" _This fancy restaurant half an hour away from my place. Oh, that reminds me. Be ready by six thirty. Our reservation's at seven thirty, and I want to show you something before hand." Jade says, the last bit at Tori._

" _It's not an abandoned house where Charles Manson killed someone, is it?" Tori asks, recalling Jade wanting to visit one of the houses where Manson's family killed someone._

" _No. Relax." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "It's a haunted house full of horny transgendered ghosts." She adds, smiling._

 _Flashback End_

"What are you thinking about?" Jade asks, waking Tori up from her half-asleep state a few hours after pulling out of Cat's apartment complex's parking lot.

"Our first date. Well, the first real date." Tori answers, sitting up a bit and stretching, pushing the passenger seat back as far as it can go for more room before putting it back in place. "I still can't believe you threatened to take me to a fake haunted house full of transgendered ghosts." She says, laughing at what Jade told her. "So, any reason you had to get me a new necklace before our date?" She asks, toying with the sterling silver necklace around her neck, the charm a music double cleft music note.

"Honestly? It was on sale and I knew you'd like it." Jade answers, shrugging her shoulders. "That's about it." She adds, turning into a parking lot of a small diner. "Get your pretty little ass out of my car. I'm hungry." She says, parking and shutting off her car.

"Better than your ass." Tori says, undoing the seatbelt and opening the door, closing it before Jade locks it.

"My ass is a bit bigger. Yours is just more firm. They're even." Jade says, leading Tori to the diner's door. "So, any thoughts on our first stop? And no, not your sister's dorm." She asks, taking a seat at a table in the back of the diner, the small place like a restaurant where you pick your own seat and a waiter or waitress will come to you.

"Not many, yet. I have a few ideas." Tori says, thinking of how to get Jade to go to one of her favorite places, a particular mountain with manmade carved faces.

"Good afternoon. My name is Helena and I'll be your server today. What may I get you to drink?" A woman in her mid-30s, long brunette hair in a tight ponytail down her back.

"Coffee." "Orange juice. Pulp is fine." Jade and Tori answer respectively, both opening their menus after Helena hands the menus to Tori and Jade, Tori noticing that they have both pulp and no pulp orange juice, giving her preference.

"How would you like your coffee?" Helena asks Jade, writing down their drink orders.

"Black, two sugars." Jade answers, looking over the menu.

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." Helena says, walking away with a nod.

"This place is nice." Tori says as she looks over the menu, looking over the lunch menu. "The Italian sub looks pretty good." She adds, looking over what comes in the sub and the sides.

"I'm kinda looking at the meatball sub, myself." Jade says, looking over it. "I don't have meaty balls in my mouth anymore, so why not?" She adds, showing no sign of joking.

"Make a comment like that again, and I'll dye everything you own a pink so bright Cat gets jealous of you." Tori says, smiling to herself as Helena comes back with their drinks.

"Would you like more time to look over the menu?" Helena asks, setting the coffee in front of Jade and the orange juice in front of Tori.

"No, I think we're fine." Tori says, stopping Jade from answering. "I'll take the six inch Italian sub with Light Mayo, with a light layer of lettuce." She tells the waitress, handing the menu back to Helena.

"Six inch meatball sub. Shredded mozzarella cheese and shredded lettuce." Jade says, handing Helena her menu and glaring at Tori.

"Got it." Helena says, writing down their orders. "And sides?" She asks, putting the menus in her apron.

"Uh, fries with ketchup." Tori answers.

"Curly, crinkle, or straight?" Helena asks, writing it down.

"Crinkle." Tori answers, glancing at Jade.

"And I'll have a side of fries, straight, with ketchup as well." Jade says, staring at Tori.

"Okay. I'll be back with your food." Helena says after writing down their sides, giving the couple a weird look for the looks she noticed between them.

"You hate straight fries." Tori points out, taking a drink of her orange juice.

"But I love annoying you." Jade says, smirking. "And I don't hate straight fries. I just don't like long things." She says, drinking her coffee.

"You're lucky I love you, or I'd tell everyone of our friends that you like to cuddle and started wearing bras that hook in the front because I got them for you." Tori says, staring at Jade.

"You get me the comfortable ones that make my boobs look bigger." Jade counters, glaring at Tori.

"Here are you fries. Your subs will be out shortly." Helena says, cutting off the conversation.

"Thank you." Tori says, laughing when Jade is given curly fries instead of straight.

"Sorry. We're out of regular fries." Helena says, heading back to the kitchen.

"That's fine. I like round things." Jade says, smirking at Tori.

 **Any guesses on where Tori wants to take Jade on their trip? (Sorry, Invader Johnny. You can't answer because you're the one who gave me the idea.)**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. I'm going to try to keep this relatively short, chapter wise, and cover a few moments, with flashbacks mixed in to show off things between their practice date from the original fic and graduation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Where are we?" Jade asks tiredly as she wakes up in the passenger seat, begrudgingly letting Tori drive when Jade needed some sleep and they couldn't find a place to rest for a bit.

"Just some building." Tori says, finding a parking spot, glad that it's still dark enough for Jade not to see the building clearly and missed the sign when she drove by. "I called a friend earlier and we can hang out with them for breakfast." She says, parking and shutting the car off.

"Tori." Jade says, seeing the building. "Why are we at a college campus?" She asks, turning to face her girlfriend as Tori opens the door and gets out. "Are you kidding me?!" She yells, recognizing the campus as the one Trina's going to from the picture on the website.

"What?" Tori asks, knowing she's in trouble. "You said you wanted to see what it looked like and get a feel for the layout, so why not take advantage of it?" She asks, handing Jade her keys, knowing she just lost all driving privileges for the rest of the summer.

"Yeah, on our way back through, when Trina would be home for the rest of break, and we wouldn't have to deal with her." Jade says, putting her keys in her jacket pocket. "How did you get here so fast? I thought the GPS said we wouldn't get here until ten a.m., at least?" She asks, checking her phone and seeing it's just before seven.

"Found some back roads, didn't stop as much for breaks because I know you'd wake up when you felt your car slow to a stop for more than a few seconds at a stop sign or red light, might have driven faster in a few spots when I could." Tori says, looking away at the end as she stands beside Jade's car.

"You drove faster than the speed limit? Just to get me to visit your sister in college?" Jade asks, staring at her girlfriend. "I'm impressed." She says, heading to the campus, Tori quick to follow suit.

"You're not mad?" Tori asks, keeping up with Jade.

"Oh, I'm pissed." Jade says, smirking. "I'm just going to make you even the score later." She says, walking a bit faster.

"Oh, crap." Tori says, having a feeling she won't like what Jade has in mind.

 _Flashback_

" _What are you doing?"Jade asks, walking into the Vega house, watching as Tori and her family pack some suitcases._

" _Helping Trina get ready for college." Tori answers, failing to close a suitcase full of what looks like Trina's shirts, before giving up. "I need your help. Sit on it." She tells Jade, looking at her hopefully._

" _In front of your parents? Wow. Someone's an exhibitionist." Jade says, walking over to the suitcase and sitting down. "Glad I wore the sports bra to prevent some bouncing." She says, hopping up and down on the suitcase to try to flatten it, smirking along with David's laughter and Tori's attempt to hit Jade._

 _Fifteen minutes later, six suitcases sit by the front door, all packed past their limit and only sealed closed thanks to Jade's idea to use strong rope form the Vega garage. "Can't believe Trina's leaving for college." Holly says, half to tears._

" _I can't believe she got accepted to a college." Jade mumbles, sharing an amused smirk with David, the two forming a close bond when she and Tori told them they were a couple, the cop glad Tori's finally dating someone who not only has no intention of using her, but can't get her pregnant. "Though I'm not surprised she made all of you pack for her." She says, sitting down on the couch, Tori following suit._

" _Where is Trina, anyways?" Tori asks, just noticing how silent the living room is._

" _Out. She's getting some last minute things for college." Holly answers, sitting down on the other couch with her husband. "So, I noticed you didn't arrive home until late last night, Tori." Holly mentions to her daughter, knowing her husband is too lax with Tori since she started dating Jade and lost the risk of getting pregnant._

" _Don't look at me. You're the one that wanted to try that new strap-on." Jade says, amused by Tori's face matching Cat's hair color._

" _WE WERE NOT HAVING SEX!" Tori yells at Jade._

" _Relax. I'm just kidding." Holly says, laughing. "From what I saw when you came home, I take it you were already planning for college?" She asks, remembering the folder with logo of the college Trina's going to on it._

" _Yeah. I wanted to watch some horror movies, but_ someone _had to get some college prep done." Jade says, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend._

 _Flashback End_

"Aren't you glad we did all that college prep during senior year?" Tori asks Jade as they walk up to Trina's dorm, the two having a better feel for the campus than most students starting there.

"Whoopee. We're prepared for college. Just my dream." Jade deadpans, stopping in front of Trina's dorm room door. "OPEN UP, ANNOYING VEGA!" She yells, pounding on the door.

 **That's it for this. Shorter than the others, but it's leading into the next chapter.**

 **I have a few ideas for other stops, one of which is Mount Rushmore. After that, a place Jade wants to visit, then one for both. After those stops, I have one or two planned before they head home and get ready for college.**

 **To anyone wondering why Trina was still on campus when the school year ended, you'll find out next chapter. (Hint: It involves Tori and Trina planning something.)**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **This chapter has Tori and Jade visiting Trina, with another flashback of their lives from the last year and a half. After this chapter, I'll do two or three more stops on their trip, one or two more on other stops, then an epilogue, all with a flashback except for the epilogue, which will have a hint about their future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"I thought you said you were leaving her at home?" Trina asks, staring at Tori as Jade makes herself at home on Trina's bed and turns the t.v. on.

"Well, I lied." Tori says, walking past her sister.

"She lied to both of us." Jade says, turning to the weather channel since there's nothing good on cable and Trina's dorm doesn't have pay per view.

"So, where's your roommate?" Tori asks, changing the subject, as she sits on the bed beside Jade.

"Home. She didn't have to stay for extra credit or anything, so she left a couple of days ago." Trina says, closing the door and walking over to her bed and sitting down beside Tori.

"Are you fucking your roommate? Your bed doesn't look used, and there's a thong on her bed." Jade asks, pointing to the undergarment on the middle of the other bed.

"No, we're not fucking. Neither of us are into women." Trina says, glaring at her sister's girlfriend. "And why would you suddenly jump to that?" She asks, grabbing the remote from Jade and turning the t.v. off.

"Two girls in a small dorm together. It's college. You do the math." Jade says, shrugging.

"So, what's it like here?" Tori asks, stopping her sister and girlfriend from arguing again.

"Pretty nice, actually." Trina answers, sighing. "Just stay away from the locker room. The idiot guys that come here always try to hit on the women walking out." She warns, looking at Jade. "Although, knowing you, you'd just skin them alive with your scissors if they look at you or Tori." She adds, secretly happy that Tori's dating someone so psychotic when it comes to other people staring at her or whoever she's dating.

"Nah, not my style." Jade says, smirking. "So, what's there to eat around here? And where are we staying since I highly doubt Tori's going to let us leave until tomorrow." She asks, glaring at Tori.

"Quite a few places, actually." Trina answers, knowing most of the good food places around the campus.

"And we're staying here. I already talked to Trina about it." Tori answers.

"Yeah, when you 'forgot' to mention your girlfriend joining you." Trina says, rolling her eyes. "You guys hungry now, or you got time to walk around the campus for a bit?" She asks, standing up and grabbing her purse, putting her phone in it.

"I could eat." Jade says, Tori nodding in agreement.

"Follow me. I know a perfect breakfast place close by." Trina says, grabbing her keys.

"It better be good, or I'm shaving your head and eyebrows while you sleep." Jade warns, smirking at how Trina stares and Tori facepalms.

 **An Hour Later**

"You're lucky, Trina. The food is good and it's not overly expensive like I thought." Jade says as they leave the small diner, her wallet lighter from paying for hers and Tori's breakfast, costing less than twelve bucks for the two of them and a coffee to go for herself.

"Well, it would've been nice if you didn't threaten the GAY waiter for taking our order and complimenting Tori's necklace." Trina says, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, he said how much his BOYFRIEND would love a necklace like that, and then you threatened to cut his balls off." She says, laughing at the small scowl from Jade.

"Oh, shut up. You laughed." Jade accuses, walking ahead of the Vega sisters. "So, how do the classrooms look?" She asks, turning to face her girlfriend and Trina.

As Trina explains the classes, Tori thinks back to Sikowitz forcing them onto date because of Jade's jealousy when the new guy hit on Tori during lunch.

 _Flashback_

" _Jade!" Tori yells, following Jade into Sikowitz's class. "You can't just threaten to stab someone because they were talking to me when school started." She says, sitting down beside Jade._

" _He was hitting on you. Of course I can. And I wasn't 'threatening' him. A threat is empty. I was assuring him that if he talked to you again, I'd have his balls on my Christmas Tree this year." Jade says, disregarding Tori's anger at her. "Besides, I overheard him bragging to someone about nailing you after school." She adds, watching as Sikowitz walks in._

" _Uh-oh. What happened now?" Sikowitz asks, seeing the glare Tori's sending Jade. "I know nothing happened to Beck since they broke up and Jade hasn't really cared about who Beck dates or talks to . So who did what to Tori?" He asks, fully supporting their relationship._

" _The new guy was talking to me earlier, and during lunch Jade saw us talking again." Tori starts, not believing Jade about what the guy said about 'nailing' Tori after school. "Next thing I know, after she saw us, she threatened stab him in the lung." She accuses, forcing herself to calm down._

" _Another one?" Sikowitz groans, remember how, when Tori and Jade first got together a few months ago, how Jade's jealousy spiked more than with Beck. "Okay, I have an idea." He says, a smirk growing on his face that worries even Jade. "This Friday, the two of you are to go on a date."_

" _Uh, we were already planning a date for Friday. So what?" Jade asks, watching him._

" _It's simply, Miss West. The two of you are going to a teen club. You will dance, listen to music, and have fun. If you get jealous, I will know. If you can stop yourself from being jealous, then that means you and Tori are meant to be. If you fail and get jealous, however." Sikowitz says, his smirk never diminishing. "Then you will gave triple the homework until graduation, each role you get will require you to wear a bright pink wig." He says, his smirk dropping into a smile. "Andre, Beck, Robbie. You three are my soldiers, watching to make sure Jade doesn't get jealous." He says, leaving the class._

 _What Tori and Jade didn't find out is that Sikowitz gave Beck simple instructions to try to make Jade jealous, the teacher having faith in Tori and Jade's relationship._

 _Flashback End_

"TORI!" Jade yells, knocking Tori out of her daze when they get to Trina's dorm. "Trina's showing us some of the classrooms." She says once Tori is snapped out of it. "What were you thinking about now?" She asks, sitting on Trina's bed as Trina grabs a change of clothes and heads into the hallway to shower.

"About the date Sikowitz forced us to go on, to test our relationship." Tori answers, straddling Jade's lap. "Congratulations, by the way, on passing the test." She says, smiling.

"I can't believe Beck paid one of the guys at the club to hit on you constantly, ignoring me." Jade fumes, pulling Tori closer to her. "You're mine. And no one else will have you." She says, pulling Tori into a kiss.

Twenty minutes later, Trina steps back into her dorm, dressed with a towel around her hair. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, DAMMIT!" Trina yells, catching her sister in only her bra and panties and Jade in just her panties.

"Oh. Forgot about you." Jade says, keeping Tori close so she doesn't show her breasts to Trina.

 **That's it for this one. Next chapter will have Tori's original destination plan, then Jade's after, and a shared choice after that before they head home.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. Sorry for the delay. I have no excuse.**

 **I'm not gonna lie, I haven't done any research on the location of where they go next, just what it looks like and its name. Other than that, I honestly can't say I know anything else.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Jade POV**

"Are you planning on tying me up in the backseat and having your way with me?" I ask as I feel my car stop, a decision I may regret as much as last time when Tori took us to Trina's college dorm before she went home for the summer.

"What? No!" Tori says, shutting the car off. "I made you wear the blindfold so you would be surprised by the view. And the cuffs are only so you don't pull the blindfold off." I hear her say before the door opens, a blush on her cheeks by her usual embarrassed tone.

"Last time you told me you were blindfolding me and cuffing me, we role played you were a cop and I was a prostitute you were arresting." I say as she opens the passenger door for me and helps me out. "Not saying it was a bad idea, I loved it, but I'm hoping that's not the case because of all the people, and kids, I hear around us right now." I say, sighing in relief when she uncuffs me. "Tori. Why am I having a staring contest with four of the U.S. presidents?" I ask her, staring into the four faces of Mount Rushmore, never one for visiting historical landmarks. Especially not one my father used to love going to when he was my age, after taking the blindfold off.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Tori asks, hurt in her tone.

"Because it's a manmade mountain with faces of four dead guys carved into it." I answer, shrugging me shoulders. "If I knew you wanted to go to a place like that, I would've taken you to where that serial killer carved faces of the men he murdered from a few years ago that was found after he told the cops." I tell her, always wanting to go to 'Model Hill' as the killer, a mid-twenties man who started killing male models because he was turned down to be a male model himself. Stupid reason, but he created an awesome monument.

"Uh, didn't he kill those men by using a homemade knife?" Tori asks, staring at me.

"Yep. The very one I bought from that police sale last month because they wanted to get rid of it." I answer with pride, not paying attention to why they put a few year old murder weapon on auction.

"Oh, you didn't bring it with you, did you?" I hear Tori ask, fear in her voice, as I stare at the faces on Mount Rushmore.

"At least these faces actually look like the guys they were molded after. Unlike the killer's 'Model Hill' that made the models look like Mr. Potato Head with cheekbones." I say, ignoring her question.

 _Flashback_

" _Jade? What are you doing here?" David asks me when I walk into the police station for the annual police auction._

" _Heard you were giving away some cool stuff. Wanted to see what I could get." I answer my girlfriend's father. "You giving away any murder weapons?" I ask, hopeful._

" _Only the ones that were proven not to be connected to a murder, just those that were there when we collected them." I hear David answer as I walk away. "No murder weapons will ever be auctioned or sold here, just so you know." I faintly hear him say, not paying attention as I find a seat._

" _Are you old enough to be here, miss?" I hear from my left. Turning around, I see a middle aged male cop, dressed in uniform like David is, staring at me._

" _I'm eighteen. Officer Vega can vouch for me. Stop staring at my cleavage." I tell him, noting where his eyes went as soon as I faced him. "And don't call me 'miss'. Got it?" I ask before walking away._

 _After I sit down, I look over and smirk as the cop who questioned me talks to David, my smirk widening when I see him shaking his head and staring at me. "Sorry." I mouth to him, looking ahead._

 _Twenty minutes later, as the auction starts, David walks up to me with a frown. "Just because you're eighteen doesn't mean you can buy everything shown here. You need your i.d. ready, and we will run background on you if you win anything." He warns me before walking away, knowing I have a 'record' from when some drunk guy kept hitting on Tori and grabbing her ass a few months ago and I stabbed him with my scissors._

 _Flashback End_

"Still won the knife." I say, smirking, as I head for the driver's seat, taking my keys from Tori's hand. "We're leaving after you take some selfies. None with me in them." I tell her, opening the driver's door and putting the keys in the ignition, turning on the AC and relaxing.

"You know that knife was auctioned off because he never used it on anything other than cutting steak, right?" Tori calls with a smirk of her own, turning towards the monument as I glare at her.

"Fuck's sake." I say, blasting my music, Otep's _'Drunk On The Blood Of Saints'_ blares.

 **Sorry this is a bit shorter. Next chapter will hopefully be out in a day or two and will have Jade's choice. Hint: Like Tori's, it's an actual place. Unlike Tori's, it's nowhere near being a national monument.**

 **I doubt police auctions sell any form of weapon, especially one used for murder, but for the sake of this, they were able to sell any weapon not used or believed to be used during a crime. Not believable, but it seemed like a good way to show how Jade and David are somewhat close, since he didn't make her leave or anything when she walked in and didn't try to inform of her of the fact she can't actually get a murder weapon, he just let her go knowing she'd eventually find out.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. Like I said last chapter, this one is a place Jade likes, it does exist (though, like with Mount Rushmore, I don't know exactly where it is), but isn't a place you'd see in a tourist pamphlet.**

 **Heads up: This chapter's flashback is kind of 'M' rated. And the part after they get to Jade's choice is definitely more 'M' rated than the flashback, but not by a massive degree.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORioius'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"You know you owe me for not only taking me to Trina, but to Mount Rushmore as well, right?" Jade asks as she drives down the highway, the streetlights and headlights of her car illuminating the path before her, few other cars taking up the highway, with the dark sky above her.

"Yeah, I know." Tori says, her eyes closed as Jade drives. "Why did you have to drive so late at night, anyways? It's after eleven." She asks, opening her eyes to check the time on Jade's car's clock.

"Because I didn't want to show you our next trip during the day." Jade says, her smirk scaring Tori and making the half-Latina regret not stopping to sleep at a hotel.

"You're taking me to where that guy who kidnapped those young girls was murdered, aren't you?" Tori asks, sitting up and now fully awake. "Come on, Jade. Don't be that mean." She begs, eyes wide.

"Relax, Tori." Jade says, laughing at her girlfriend's fear filled face. "I'm taking you to that haunted shipyard on the edge of town." She adds, keeping her smirk hidden.

"NO!" Tori yells, startling Jade, as she tries to get Jade to stop the car by undoing her seatbelt and trying to put all her weight on Jade's left leg and pushing it down, hoping to trigger the brake.

"Oh, that was awesome." Jade says, laughing hysterically, as she pulls to the side of the road. "Oh, take a hit and calm down, Vega. I'm not taking you to an haunted shipyard." She says, chuckling, as Tori sits back down and buckles her seatbelt. "We're just going to an old house used for a movie. Take a nap and I'll wake you when we get there." She says, still chuckling as she pulls away and continues down the road.

"Just for that, I'm telling dad you stole his handcuffs, blamed it on Trina, and tried to use them to play 'Arresting Officer' again." Tori says, keeping her eyes on Jade.

"Oh, you loved that. Especially because you were the officer and I was the 'drunk' you frisked." Jade comments, remembering that night fondly.

 _Flashback_

" _I don't know about this." Tori says with doubt, dressed in her 'Officer Pedesko' outfit from Sikowitz's method acting challenge, as Jade gets ready in the en suite bathroom connected to Jade's bedroom._

" _Relax, Tori." Jade says from behind the closed door. "You said you wanted to try something new, which I hope isn't your way of saying our sex life is boring already after only a year of dating, and this was the easiest way for us to try something new to test the waters." She says, taking the small spray bottle filled with vodka she 'borrowed' from her father's study and sprays herself like she does with perfume. "Now stop second guessing everything, and get ready to arrest me." She says, checking herself out in the mirror, nodding in approval._

 _Like Tori, she went with her outfit from the method acting challenge. However, she's wearing cowboy boots that go up her thigh, with a half an inch heal, that makes her legs and butt stand out more. Also, her top was replaced with a smaller shirt with holes in it, and her jean shorts are replaced with a short skirt, that she got from Cat, that barely covers her butt. Her hair, curlier than usual, is down around her shoulders, messed up to look like she didn't bother to brush it before she left, her make-up smeared._

' _Thank you, mother-in-law.' Jade thinks with a scowl, knowing what a drunk woman looks like from her new 'mother's' tendency to come home drunk six days of the week._

" _Okay. I'm ready." Tori says, getting into character, her voice changing to that of someone from Brooklyn._

" _Good. Go to the spare room. In two minutes, meet me downstairs in the kitchen. Don't ask questions." Jade orders, waiting to hear Tori leave, not wanting Tori to see her outfit choice._

" _Kay." Tori says, confused, as the sound of the door opening and closing reaches Jade's ears._

" _Enjoy your surprise." Jade whispers, grabbing her latest 'toy' and leaving the bathroom, checking the hallway to make sure Tori's not watching._

 _Two and a half minutes later_

" _Whoo! I love gettin' free shots." Jade says with a drunken slur, walking through the kitchen as if it were a club. "Ooh, did someone order a stripper?" She asks when she sees Tori dressed like a cop, hat, cuffs, sidearm ('I hope that's fake.' Jade thinks when she sees the butt of the gun) and all, walking up to her. "Take it off!" She says, knocking the hat off Tori's head and moving to unbutton the shirt._

" _That's enough, ma'am." Tori says, impressing Jade with her Brooklyn accent and how she's acting like a cop, not her girlfriend. "How much have you had to drink?" She asks, pulling Jade's hands away from her shirt._

" _I only paid for one." Jade giggles, her hands moving down to pull Tori's shirt out from her pants. "But the guys kept buying me shots, and who was I to say no?" She asks, ripping the shirt open, a stray button flying towards her._

" _Let's take you home, ma'am. You're clearly too drunk to drive." Tori says, dragging Jade towards the stairs. "What is in your skirt, ma'am?" She asks, voice faltering a bit, when something bumps her thigh._

" _Oh, just my little friend." Jade says, lifting the skirt, showing Tori her strap-on, a flesh colored dildo roughly seven inches long and an inch and a half thick. "Well, maybe not very 'little'." She giggles, glad she's been friends with Cat for so long, basing her drunken persona on Cat when she's had more sugar than usual._

" _How the hell did you hide that under that tiny skirt?" Tori asks, her accent gone, as she stares at the strap-on._

" _It wasn't hiding. You were just too busy staring at my tits." Jade says, dropping her drunken façade. "It's longer than the last one, but thinner." She says, smirking as she holds it up and strokes it as if it were a real cock. "Want to fuck a drunk chick?" She asks, grabbing Tori's breasts, the tanned woman not wearing bra under her shirt, and massages her breasts._

" _Technically, you're fucking me." Tori says, grabbing Jade's shirt and ripping it off like Jade did hers, biting her lower lip when Jade's breasts pop out, no bra, and bounce slightly from Tori's action._

" _Damn right I am." Jade says, pulling Tori into a kiss._

 _Flashback End_

"Wake up. We're here." Jade says, glad she was able to watch the road and surrounding area while her mind wandered to their first, of many, night of role playing.

"Where are we?" Tori asks groggily, stretching in the small space of the passenger seat, her eyes not fully adjusting to the dim light of Jade's car.

"A movie set. Like I promised." Jade says, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out.

"It doesn't look familiar. What movie?" Tori asks, doing the same, as she stares at the building.

"' _You're Next'_. It's the house they filmed in where almost everyone was killed." Jade says, pulling Tori close to her. "The house is abandoned, the back door falling off its hinges, and I have one of my toys with me. Want to have fun in the dining room?" She whispers into Tori's right ear, licking the spot below her earlobe.

"I am not having sex in the dining room of an abandoned house." Tori moans, eyes on the house.

"Fuck me in the dining room, and I'll let you decorate our dorm room." Jade entices, already making sure there's going to be only one bed in their dorm, Tori not knowing Jade pulled strings to get them in the same room instead of separate dorms.

"Dammit." Tori says, too revved up from Jade licking one of her 'spots', to deny Jade. "Fine. But if we hear or suspect anyone is around, we stop instantly." She says, letting Jade guide her around the back of the house, where she sees the backdoor is indeed falling off its hinges, hanging on by only a fraction of the bottom hinge.

"Deal." Jade says, pulling the toy from the inside of her jacket pocket and showing it to Tori, using her phone's flashlight to guide them to the dining room. "Tell anyone I used a bright pink dildo and a picture of your fish mole is posted online." She threatens.

"You won't show my face or anything, right?" Tori asks, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Fuck no. No one will know it's you, except me, Trina, and possibly your doctor. But Trina won't say anything, I sure as hell isn't saying anything, and I doubt your doctor will even see it." Jade assures, guiding Tori to the dining room again.

"Good. Because if you do, I'm telling Cat what you got her for Christmas." Tori says, moaning when Jade grabs her breasts from under her shirt and massages the tanned flesh.

"Fine by me." Jade says, pulling Tori's shirt off, using her phone's light to stare at Tori's bare chest. "Snack time." She says, taking Tori's right nipple in her mouth.

As Jade sucks and nibbles on her nipple, Tori starts stripping Jade, her leather jacket being removed in seconds and her hands moving to undo the button and zipper on Jade's jeans, pushing them down as she moans from Jade biting her nipple. "Strip first." Tori says, mustering enough strength to push Jade away and kicking her shoes off, watching Jade set up her phone on the fireplace to illuminate the table and enough of them so see what they're doing.

Not saying anymore words, Jade quickly strips before walking over to Tori, helping her take her jeans and panties off and tossing them on the dusty floor by the fireplace. Once both are nude, Jade puts the strap-on around her hips and tightens it, making sure it's not loose or anything. "Get on the table." She orders, Tori getting the idea that this is how Jade is planning on making Tori pay her back for the Trina visit and Mount Rushmore.

Doing as she's told, Tori sits on the wooden table, glad there are no splinters and the wood is still smooth, and lies on her back, her legs spreading.

Silently, Jade leans down and starts licking Tori, getting her wetter than she was when she was stripped nude, the two moaning at the sensations. Feeling Tori is wet enough after a few minutes, Jade stands up and presses the tip of the toy into Tori, easily slipping in. "Fuck, I needed this." Tori moans as Jade slowly starts to thrust, her hands moving to play with Jade's pale breasts. "Make me cum, baby." She moans, eyes closed as her head falls back against the table.

"Oh, I will." Jade says, grabbing Tori's hands and holding them down beside their owner's head. "I'm gonna make you cum all over my dick. Then you're going to lick it clean." She says, bending down until her breasts are pressed against Tori's.

"Gladly." Tori says, her legs moving up to wrap around Jade's hips, pulling the pale woman into her more.

As Tori's first orgasm nears, and Jade's not far behind thanks to the toy hitting her clit with each thrust, they freeze when they hear footsteps. "Shit." Jade says, pulling out and grabbing their clothes and her phone, dragging Tori to the front door as a beam from a flashlight shines from the back door. "It can't be cops." She whispers, helping Tori get dressed as she herself gets dressed and not bothering to take the harness off as she pulls her jeans up, a very noticeable bulge present. "Let's go. We can sneak out the front door." She whispers, hearing voice stop in the kitchen.

"God, I can't wait to fuck you, babe." Tori and Jade hear a female voice, roughly around their age, say in the darkness of the kitchen as they sneak towards the front door.

"Same here. I've been dreaming of ramming my ten inch cock in that pussy on the set of a horror movie." A second female voice says, a slight moan at the end.

"I'll be damned." Jade says, barely audible, as they sneak out the door, the other voice muffled by the wooden door. "I wonder if she has an actual cock, or if it's just a toy?" She wonders aloud, contemplating checking to make sure.

"Too bad you'll never find out." Tori says, dragging her away. "Where's their car?" She asks as she gets into Jade's passenger seat and closes the door.

"Probably parked a bit away. That or around back." Jade says, unzipping her jeans after she sits down in the driver's seat and 'jerks off' the toy, moaning each time it bumps her clit.

"What are you doing?" Tori asks, noticing Jade's action and the panties Tori was wearing wrapped around the toy, Jade's panties on the dashboard.

"I'm horny, and I didn't get to cum." Jade answers, looking at Tori.

'Fuck it.' Tori thinks to herself, watching Jade's hand. "Drive us home. I'll take care of that for you." She says, turning off the light in the car and bending down, giving Jade a blowjob as Jade starts her car, her motion taking the toy up and down with her to press against Jade's clit.

 **And I'm ending here. I was originally going to have them have fun on the dining room table, but because of how long this was getting already by that point, I decided to have a nameless couple interrupt them and do what Jade wanted to do to Tori.**

 **I'm thinking of the next chapter being the final chapter of this. What does everyone think of ending it with a time jump to their first day of college?**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This is the first part of the final chapter and its flashback shows an interesting story. At least, I think it's kinda interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"I can't believe it." Tori says, standing in a small bedroom, her sister a few feet away with a drink in her hand.

"Neither can I." Tori says, handing the drink to Tori. "Take a few sips. If you buzzed around anymore, Jade would think you're being tased." She jokes before standing beside her sister and staring at each other in the mirror.

"What did you put in this?" Tori asks, coughing at the strong taste.

"The usual." Trina says, fixing her hair. "So, is Cat helping you with your dress? I love you, but not enough to see you in your underwear." She asks, pushing her chest together in her tight top.

"No, she's helping Jade." Tori answers, taking another sip of the strong drink she was handed.

"Something tells me I don't want to know this, but how exactly did we get to this situation?" Trina asks, grabbing some lipstick from the table in front of them and putting some on her lips to brighten them.

"Relax." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "It didn't happen after we had sex, or anything." She says, half of the drink now gone and hitting her hard.

 _Flashback_

" _Why am I letting you drive my car again?" Jade asks as Tori starts Jade's car, the two going out to celebrate graduating college with top marks._

" _Because I'm treating us to dinner. And I refuse to tell you where we're eating." Tori says, pulling away from their dorm._

" _You forgot something." Jade says after a minute of silence. "You let me eat you out while you talked to Andre a few days ago." She adds with a smirk, remembering how embarrassed Tori was, biting her lips to keep from being loud while talking to her best friend, yet she made no move to push Jade away._

"I thought you said it didn't happen after sex?" Trina interrupts, gagging slightly as she sprays a bit of perfume on herself.

"Fine. It didn't happen immediately after sex." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "Anyway…" She says, resuming her story.

" _Can you not remind me of that?" Tori says as she drives, blushing. "Anyway, put this over your eyes. I don't want you to see any more of the path we're taking." She says, clearing her throat._

" _Fine. Fine." Jade says, grabbing the blindfold, a piece of black fabric from an old costume of Jade's from a play years ago that she kept but got destroyed (Trina tried to cut it to fit her body type, but she ended up mutilating it) and she kept some of the fabric. "So, I'm assuming it's a fancy place instead of where we usually eat?" She asks after tying the blindfold around her eyes._

" _What makes you say that?" Tori asks, watching the road. "Is it because I told you to wear a nice dress, some nice make-up, and do your hair up?" She asks, seeing her destination ahead._

" _That, and you told me to shower before we left, and you turned down our usual toy time when I came home." Jade tells her, sighing. "And I bought a new one after work too. Thirteen inch long double headed dildo, two inches wide, dark red like that leather harness I got you for Valentine's Day." She says, thinking about all the ways she could break it in._

"Again with the sex talk? I swear you two are nymphos when around each other." Trina says, interrupting with another shudder.

"Hey, I'm not the one who had phone sex with someone using your little sister's phone while she was in class." Tori says, staring at Trina from the mirror as Trina helps her get her dress on.

"Just skip to the end of the dinner." Trina says, not wanting to hear more about her sister's sex life.

"Fine. I'll skip our orgy in the diner." Tori says sarcastically, laughing to herself.

" _I can't believe you made me dress up to go to some no name diner we passed on our road trip." Jade says after they finish their meal and wait for the waiter to return to pay the check._

" _What's wrong with it?" Tori asks, finishing her water, her right hand moving to the small box in her small purse._

" _Nothing. You just made it seem like we were going to a place where a glass of water cost twenty bucks, not free." Jade answers, smiling at her girlfriend. "Though, for a place where the most expensive item was a steak costing ten bucks, the food was damn good and wasn't the size of a quarter." She says, drinking the last of her own water. "What are you so nervous about? We graduated a few days ago, we both have amazing oppurtunities, and already found a nice one bedroom apartment a mile away from campus. What's up?" She asks, watching Tori._

" _Nothing. Just got something on my mind." Tori says, pulling the box out of her purse and meeting Jade's eyes. "Close your eyes for a minute." She says, setting her purse on the table._

" _Why?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow at Tori._

" _Just do it. Or I invite Trina to stay with us after we move into our apartment next week." Tori threatens, smirking when Jade's left eye twitches._

" _Fine." Jade says, closing her eyes. "The worse I ever did to you was push you off a building onto a giant air sack and tried to poison you with bush daisies. That's nothing compared to Trina staying with us." She grumbles, releasing a breath._

" _Try living with her for eighteen years." Tori says, standing up and taking a couple of steps towards Jade before kneeling down. "Open." She says, opening the small box after getting on one knee._

" _What are you doing?" Jade asks, staring at Tori, more specifically the ring in Tori's hand._

" _Jadelyn Augusta West. Will you do me the honors and do the thing with me for the rest of our lives?" Tori asks, referencing one of her favorite shows 'The Legend of Korra' and one of her favorite characters, Varrick, and his infamous line._

" _Two things. One, I can't believe you quoted a cartoon to propose to me. And two, get off your knee, give me a kiss, and put that damn ring on my finger, you nerd." Jade says, grabbing Tori's arm and pulling her up, kissing her before Tori puts the engagement ring on her finger._

 _Flashback End_

"So let me get this straight." Trina says, stopping Tori from saying anymore. "You took Jade to a small diner, had her dress nicely, and proposed to her by quoting that weird guy you like from _'The Legend of Korra'_?" She asks, zipping up Tori's white dress and backing up, Tori letting her loose curls down over her upper back.

"What? If I would've taken her to a fancy restaurant, she would've suspected." Tori says, shrugging her shoulders. "And it was an interesting way to propose over the 'will you marry me' thing, so why not?" She says, standing up and smoothing out her dress.

"So, why are you the bride if you proposed? I thought you'd be dressed in a tux with a fake mustache or something." Trina asks, handing Tori a necklace with a small sapphire, the size of a dime, in the center.

"Because Jade has an idea, and she forbade Cat from saying anything." Tori says, regretting her decision to agree to Jade's plan.

"I swear, Tori, if she comes out in a bloody wedding dress, or dressed like Freddie or Jason, I'm stealing dad's gun." Trina warns, the two of them waiting for their dad to let them know it was time to walk Tori down the aisle.

"I made him leave it in his car." Tori says, shooting down Trina's plan to defend herself.

"Dammit." Trina says, dropping her head.

At the same time as Tori telling Trina about how she proposed, across the building, Jade and Cat get ready in another room. "I'm so excited for you two." Cat says after Jade came out of the bathroom. "I can't believe you two are getting married already." She says, hugging Jade before Jade pushes her off.

"Stop hugging me, Cat." Jade says, fixing her dress shirt. "And stop smiling. I'm the one getting married, not you." She says, checking herself in a mirror.

"But you look so pretty." Cat says, her smile not disappearing. "Why are you dressed like that?" She asks, watching Jade fix her hair and touch up her lipstick.

"What do you mean? I told you years ago I wasn't wearing a dress at my wedding." Jade answers, turning around and checking her backside. "Damn. I shouldn't have worn the loose pants. It doesn't form my ass properly." She says, shrugging.

"Well, I did bring a tighter pair, but I didn't think you'd want to wear something like that on your wedding day." Cat says, her smile dropping slightly.

"How tight?" Jade asks, looking at Cat.

"They'd fit like a second skin." Cat answers, staring at her childhood best friend.

"Nah. Any chance you can make these a bit tighter? Especially around the butt?" Jade asks, looking back to the mirror.

"Sure. You just need to take them off." Cat says, shrugging.

A moment later, Cat shrieks and covers her eyes as Jade tosses the pants she was wearing at her. "I didn't mean in front of me!" She says, pulling them off and looking away from Jade in her underwear.

"Okay, you can look now." Jade says ten minutes later, now wearing the pants that Cat fixed.

"Uh, why is there a bulge?" Cat asks, staring at Jade's front.

 **This is the end of the first part of the end of their life before marriage. I was originally going to make this longer, and just one chapter, but I decided to split it up.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long delay. I have no excuse, other than procrastination.**

 **As I've said last chapter, this is the final chapter of this little series. To everyone wondering about Jade's 'bulge', you'll find out below.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 _Flashback_

 _With her back to Cat, and a smirk on her face, Jade attaches her latest gift for Tori, the harness it attaches to blending with her black lace underwear enough for Cat to miss it. Add Cat's tendency to look away from most forms of nudity, Jade knew the simply action of stripping would make Cat look away and not see the harness sticking out against her skin._

 _Once the 'gift' is attached, Jade pulls her clothes on, fixing herself for her wedding, turning around to face Cat. "Uh, Jade. Why is there a bulge?" Cat asks, staring at the slight bulge below Jade's waist._

" _It's a gift for Tori. One I know she'll love." Jade says, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Now, where's my wife?" She asks with a smirk._

 _Flashback End_

"So that's how you got it on without Cat seeing." Tori tells her wife of five years once Jade finishes the story. "I was wondering how you got that on, why Cat never said anything, and why you couldn't wait for the ride to the reception hall." She says, remembering how eager Jade was to get into the limo and have sex as a married couple.

"Well, duh. It wasn't like I was going to let people know I had a ten inch, double headed dildo on during my wedding." Jade says, pulling her wife close, the two relaxing after a five-year anniversary dinner.

"I never asked what my dad wanted to talk to you about before we left for our honeymoon. What did he have to say?" Tori asks after a few minutes of silence, her head resting against Jade's right breast, the dress Jade chose for their dinner showing enough cleavage for Tori to rest her head against Jade's chest, cheek to breast, and not tough the material with her jaw resting on the top of Jade's breast.

"Oh, now that's a story." Jade says, laughing lightly.

 _Flashback_

" _Jade, may I talk to you?" David Vega says, walking up to his daughter-in-law after Tori heads to the restroom._

" _What about?" Jade asks him, watching him as Holly and their friends clean the place up a bit before leaving, since the reception is a hall they rented._

" _Well, for one thing, why does my all-female daughter-in-law have a bulge that shouldn't exist, and why was my daughter walking oddly when you two got here?" David asks, crossing his arms as he watches Jade, a lack of amusement on his face._

" _To answer your questions in the order you asked them, I have a bulge because, before I came out, I put a strap-on dildo on with the intention of fucking my wife as soon as possible. And she was walking funny because she rode me on the entire trip here, in a cramped limo seat." Jade answers, showing no worry of her father-in-law's reaction._

" _I knew I shouldn't have asked." David mumbles, sighing. "So, where are you two going for your honeymoon?" He asks, taking a step back._

" _Some place in Hawaii Tori wanted to visit. I figure, why not? It's a nice place, Tori wants to go, and our in-laws are paying for the whole trip." Jade says, looking over at her parents, who agreed to pay for their hotel and air fare to Hawaii and home, and the Vegas paying for the cab ride, a rental car, and spending money for the couple, as well as the first and last month's rent of their new apartment._

" _I had a feeling you'd be okay with that." David says, smiling a bit. "Final question. Tori wants kids, at least three. What do you think of that?" He asks, serioius._

" _Two kids might be a bit much for me, but I'm not against having kids. Especially with her." Jade answers, just as serious. "Knowing her, if she can't have the kid herself, she'll want to adopt." She adds in, knowing her wife._

" _Good answer." David says, a small smile on his face as Tori returns. "Congratulations you two. Stay out of trouble in Hawaii." He says, walking away._

" _Not happening." Jade says, making the cop stop. "I'm taking my gorgeous wife to a tropical location, where I know for a fact that there will be perverted assholes staring at us in bikinis, and I make no promises I won't be gutting them and hiding them in the ocean." She says, staring him in the eyes._

" _Tori, try to stop your wife from murdering on your honeymoon. That is not a call I want to get." David tells his daughter, rolling his eyes._

" _No promises." Tori says, sitting on her wife's lap as her father rejoins the others and helps them clean up._

 _Flashback End_

"Well, that wasn't bad. Why didn't you tell me before?" Tori asks, turning her head to look Jade in the eyes, not wanting to move from Jade's comfy chest.

"Because he sent me a text shortly after we checked into our hotel. Three simple words. _Tori Hid Scissors_." Jade answers, glaring at her wife. "And his follow up when we unpacked. _As long as you don't kill anyone or meet the cops, you'll get them all back._ " She says, pulling Tori close.

"I told you I hid your scissors before we left that day." Tori says, looking down Jade's cleavage.

"Yeah, but not that your dad was in on it." Jade counters, her hands moving down Tori's body. "Oh, Cat got us a gift for our anniversary." She says, pulling herself free of Tori's grip and heading for the bag of gifts they received earlier that day.

"What kind of gift? And why am I just now finding out about it?" Tori asks, watching Jade's ass in her dress.

"This." Jade answers, pulling out a six inch realistic dildo, looking like a man's penis, except it's bright pink and has ridges near the head. "Want to try it out?" She asks, holding it up.

When David and his wife stopped by to drop of a gift they forgot was in their car, using the spare key Tori gave them years ago when they moved in, they weren't excited about catching their daughter and daughter-in-law in the living room, Jade riding her wife with her back to their bedroom door, her back blocking Tori's view of her parents.

"I told you to call first." Holly tells her dumbfounded husband, heading for the living room as Tori freaks out, Jade laughs, and David closes his eyes to block the site.

 **And that's the end. I was originally going to add more of the sex scene before the interruption, but I thought it'd be better to jump to the interruption.**

 **There may or may not be an epilogue with Tori getting pregnant or them adopting. I haven't decided yet.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
